Come for You
by phoenixheartsx
Summary: Evelyn lived a quiet life in her own little world of Dallas with her father and little sister. Then one eventful night spiraled her life out of control. After that life to her became - useless. Empty. Until her uncle called her and said she could move to Forks and live with her cousin Bella and himself. There she mets our hotheaded werewolf. Summary sucks due to certain length.
1. PREFACE

This is just a get to know the characters page.

Our main character known as Evelyn is going to be played by Nina Dobrev.

Her sister Grace is going to be played by Victoria Justice.

Their father is going to be played by Kurt Russel.

Our hotheaded werewolf as you know if going to be played by Alex Meraz.

andddddddddddddd you know the rest of the twilight gang.

Get it?

Got it?

Good?

Oh! one more thing.

Their theme song is I'd Come for You by Nickelback.

( I love that song)

anyways thats about it...

byeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 1

Dallas.

This was her hometown.

The town her family decided to live their lives.

Dallas, was also the city in which her mother lost her life.

The city that didn't feel like her home after that evil day.

Dallas, was also the town where those evil people that caused her mother's death lived in.

Dallas, was no longer the city she once loved.

It was the city that took everything from her, and she planned to live it behind.

* * *

More to come...  
I wanted to redo everything.  
Start fresh.

byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. Chapter 2

{ A FEW MONTHS BEFORE }

"Evelyn!"

The young female just sighed in desperation.

"We got to hurry up".

Her mother rushed through into her room and watched as her oldest daughter got ready.

"Do I really have to go?", Evelyn asked as she tried to fix her long, luscious brown hair, but failed.

Emma- her mother sighed, "your father's orders honey".

Her mother fixed a few stray hairs just as Grace announced her presence at the door.

"Evie, lookin' good as always sis", Grace gushed at her older sister.

A car honked was heard outside and laughed knowing that their father was impatiently waiting outside.

Evelyn loved her family, but there was a good reason she didn't want to come to her father's event that night.

That reason was called Eric.

He was like any American Ken doll. He stood around 5 feet and 6 inches, a little taller than Evelyn. His dark brown hair matched his light brown eyes. His attitude matched his exterior.

Fake.

"Hey babe", he whispered as he came and stood beside her.

She desperately tried to block him out but it was useless.

He took her silence to his advantage as he snaked his arm around her waist, and that was Evelyn's breaking point.

"You better stop before I make a scene", she sneered and walked over to her sister.

As she was leaving she heard his sadistic laugh from behind her.

"Everyone sit down please and we shall start tonight's event", the announcer stated as the lights dimmed.

The night finished and it was time to go home. Her father said his goodbyes to this colleagues of the hospital but just as they were about to walk out, they were stopped.

"Chase?", her father said in surprise.

Grace leaned in and whispered to Evelyn," here comes trouble".

Chase was or thought he was the most important person at the hospital, just like his son.

"Eric say hello please", Chase called over his son, "leaving so soon?"

Evelyn's father nodded, "yes, my youngest daughter—Grace has school tomorrow", he explained, " I don't want to keep her any longer than we're supposed to".

Chase just nodded in understanding, "I suppose it make sense", he said shaking the family's hands, "I'll be seeing you at the hospital".

Eric's stare didn't once deviate from his prey- Evelyn, and as he said goodbye to her, he whispered " I'll be seeing you very soon".

* * *

 **COMMENTS, PLEASE?**  
 **REDOING THE BEGINNING OF THESE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WANT TO SHOW EVELYN'S FAMILY A LITTLE BIT MORE.**  
 **byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 3

{ SEPTEMBER }

The alarm clock rang at 5:30 am, waking up Evelyn in the process.

She stayed in bed for an extra five minutes before it was time to wake up.

The young brown haired girl walked to her bathroom and got ready for work.

Her two-year-old husky, Koda walked into the room and jumped on her bed, waiting for her.

Koda was a present for Evelyn's 18 birthday from her parent's. She always had wanted a husky but they time wasn't right.

But to her surprise that day, her wish came true.

Walking out of the bathroom, she cuddled a little bit with her favorite cuddly buddy.

She headed to the kitchen and made herself some coffee and feed Koda some dry food. Looking at the clock she noticed it was time to head out.

6:30 it read.

Quietly, she found her keys and headed outside to her car. The sun was barely peeking through the clouds as she backed away from her house and headed off.

Evelyn loved and I mean loved her job.

Her job was taking care of wolves at a wolf sanctuary. Her fascination started a young age when on a trip with her family, she spotted a wolf pup and its mom from their vacation home.

Since she couldn't get a wolf as a pet she opted for a husky, which was semi close to the real thing.

Her trip to her work took about 30 minutes or so.

Throughout the day, she walked around the sanctuary and made sure all its wolves had enough food and water for the day.

Just as she was about to clock off work, her phone rang and she picked up.

"Grace?", she answered while clocking out too.

"Evie, can you do me a hugggggeeeeeee favor", Evelyn sighed, "pleaseeee".

Silence.

"What do you want Gracie?", she asked her sister.

"Can you stop by Andy's and get me some fries", she begged.

Evelyn shook her head, "you called me to just get you fries!", she exclaimed.

"Thankyouloveyoubyeeeeeeeeee", and suddenly the call was disconnected.

"You're lucky I love you dear one", she said into nothing.

Evelyn walked out of the breakroom saying bye to her co-workers.

Just as she got to the last enclosure, she bent down and waited.

In no less than 3 seconds, a huge ball of fur ran towards her.

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Timber", her co-worker Eva stated as she watched Evelyn pet the white coated wolf.

"You know him. He knows when I leave", she said, "and the tantrum he'll give me if I don't say goodbye.".

They laughed.

* * *

+++  
Comments, Concerns?  
Let me know what ya'll think?

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 4

{ NOVEMBER }

The house was buzzing with excitement. It was Thanksgiving in the Garner household, and boy did everyone know.

Grace and Evelyn's mother surpassed everyone in the cooking department.

The sisters fixed the table just like their mother instructed and she scurried off to the supermarket to buy the last ingredients for dinner.

Their father wasn't quite home yet, since the hospital got occupied at the last minute.

Grace headed upstairs to get showered before dinner and Evelyn on the other hand walked to her backyard with Koda trailing behind her.

She played fetched with him for some time and then walked inside.

What the girls didn't know was that the unthinkable was about to occur

Around 7 o'clock, the sisters became nervous. Their mother left the house around 4 in the afternoon and should have been home around 6, but that didn't happen.

Evelyn tried to get hold of her mother, but her cell phone rang and rang and rang.

"This is Emma, please leave your message at the en-".

Evelyn hung up for the 10th time that night.

"I'm worried Gracie", she said walking back and forth in the living room.

Just then the home phone rang as Evelyn ran and picked it up.

"Hello mom?", she answered.

"Evie?"

She sighed, "Dad, I'm worried about mo-"

"I need you girls to come to the hospital now", he explained.

"Wha?",

Grace got off the sofa, "what's happening?".

"I...", their father stuttered, "I can't tell you –", he tried to compose himself.

"We'll be there as soon as we can", Evie said and hung up.

"Dad wants us at the hospital now".

Evelyn tried to control her heartrate but deep down she knew something wasn't right, and she didn't want to know the answer.

They sped off towards the hospital and quickly ran inside looking for their father.

Evelyn walked over to the nurse station and saw Angela, she was her father's colleague.

Angela looked at them with sad eyes and pointed to a room to the far left.

"Your father is in there?", she stated and walked away wiping her face.

Their attention was turned to the room she pointed at.

There was silence.

Just then, their father walked out with his head down.

"Dad", Grace called out.

He looked up and his face said it all.

The once happy to see his daughters face held a sad, destroyed, and helpless emotion.

They walked over to their father's side desperately trying to get an answer.

"Please, tell us what's going on", Evelyn asked her voice shaking.

He simply moved out of the way as they looked into the room.

There on the bed motionless, was their once lively mother.

That's when Evelyn's world turned upside down.

* * *

 **+++  
Sad, I know, but it had to happen.  
Comments?**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5

After that night's event, Evelyn wasn't the same. Her world became duller, empty.

The person she looked up to the most, vanished, without a reason.

A million times she tried to reason with herself that maybe it was for the best. Maybe there was a plan for their mother.

But a million times she tried she couldn't figure out what that plan was.

She turned to a dark place.

Her heart closed on itself.

Gracie tried to bring her sister to become herself again but it was useless.

Her mornings quickly turned into night, days passed, and those days soon turned into months.

Koda always by her side felt something was wrong and never left her once.

It was now January, months passed and Evelyn with the help of her sister somewhat became more outgoing.

She went back to work, went out with Grace and lived life.

But those small steps always lingered with a thought of her mother.

It was now Tuesday; she was alone at the house.

She took this opportunity and went out with Koda to the beach.

The one place that she loved going with her mother and Grace.

Koda loved it as well as he ran towards the shore, making Evelyn laugh.

The weather was chilly but that didn't seem to mind Koda as he happily splashed himself with water.

Evelyn took a breath in and closed her eyes.

"Koda!"

The husky quickly ran to his owner's side. It was time to go.

Evelyn dusted Koda of the loose sand as he hopped into the car and headed home.

The beach was about 20 minutes from their house so it didn't take that long to get to their destination.

Just as she turned her corner to her neighborhood, she looked in confusion when she noticed a patrol car in her driveway.

Her father's car nowhere to be seen.

She parked her car just as the officer walked out of him.

"Miss Evelyn?", he asked.

"Yes, that's me", she answered while putting Koda inside the house.

He nodded, "do you mind if I talk to you inside please", he asked.

Evelyn nodded and headed inside.

"Sit please", she told the officer, "do you want something to drink?".

"No, I'm good. Thanks.".

Evelyn sat down as well, "what's all this about?".

He took a deep breath, "where were you right now?".

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I had just come from the beach, why?".

"What I'm about to discuss with you is delicate in matter", he explained, "and hard to hear".

Evelyn hated that sentence.

"Your father's car was found along the road embedded in a tree", he started as Evelyn's heart started beating faster not wanting to hear that answer, "it got caught up in flames and by the looks of it, "he paused, "he wasn't the only one in it.".

Evelyn looked at him, hoping this was all a dream.

This wasn't happening.

It wasn't happening again.

"The fire was so hot that we couldn't seem to distinguish the second person. All we know was it was a girl".

Suddenly, she passed out.

* * *

 **+++  
Poor Evie.  
;(**

 **BYEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 6

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬●

Light.

Brightness.

White walls.

Cold room.

That's what Evelyn woke up to.

She looked around and saw her arm was probed with a needle. A ventilator next to her bed made a weird beeping noise every so often.

Suddenly, the door creaked open a tad bit.

"Evie?"

Her ears picked up a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

That familiar voice belonged to her uncle.

"Uncle Charlie", she breathed in taking in his sheriff uniform. Her voice cracked a little bit with everything that has happened over a few months.

Her mother was Charlie's younger sister, but she rarely spoke to her Forks living uncle.

He gently walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "hiya bud".

Just then Doctor Adam walked in and checked her vitals.

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬●

Evelyn was allowed to go home that same day, but what home would she go to.

Uncle Charlie drove them to her home, "I'll be staying with you until all the funeral preparations and the funeral itself pass", he explained.

Evelyn looked outside her window, "I really don't want to leave you by yourself", he paused looking over at the motionless Evelyn, "Bells will be coming to keep you company as well".

Hearing Bella's name perked up her attention making her smile a little bit, "I haven't seen Bella in a while. Grac-", she stopped herself when she felt herself break down.

Charlie moved his hand and gently grasped hers in a loving manner, "you'll get through this", he told her," we are here for you".

Evelyn released a few tears, "I love you Uncle Charlie".

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬●

Days passed and soon it was time for the second funeral in the last 3 months. Evelyn sat in her room, trying to make sense of everything.

Why was this happening to her?

"Evie?"

She lifted her head and saw Bella standing there with her mother Renee.

"Oh sweetie", her aunt cooed as she walked over to the broken girl.

Renee sat next to her and leaned against her trying to control the crying Evelyn.

"Why is this happening to me?", she asked to no one.

"What have I done to deserve this!".

Bella felt for her cousin, she couldn't imagine if that happened to her.

"Girls?"

Charlie walked in, "Cars here. We have to go".

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬●

During the whole ceremony, Evelyn blocked out everything and everyone.

She was numb.

Felt nothing.

What was her point of living now?

Sure, her parents wouldn't have want her to think that, but it was hopeless.

"Evelyn?"

All heads turned to her.

Her tear stained face looked up at her Uncle Dwight, who had finished saying some words about her father- his younger brother.

"Would you like to say some words?", he asked from the podium.

Bella leaned in and whispered, "I could go up there with you if you'd like?".

She turned and nodded as Bella grabbed her hand as they both walked up to the podium.

Evelyn looked out at the people her family members that came by, her father's co-workers and her sister's high school friends.

Her body started shaking a bit as she tried to make her voice come out.

"First off I would like to thank everyone of you for coming", she breathed in, "I feel happy knowing that my father and sister were loved by so many", she wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"What can I tell you about my father-"

Evelyn spoke about her father and sister for about a whole ten minutes, "once again I thank everyone for coming. My father and sister would have been grateful knowing about how you all cared for them. Thank you all".

Evelyn and Bella walked down as the priest finished the ceremony.

After the ceremony, they all went to the cemetery and buried the caskets next to her mother.

Everyone little by little said their goodbyes to Evelyn, but she didn't want to leave yet.

"We'll be waiting in the car", Charlie voiced, "until you're ready to go".

Evelyn nodded.

She walked over to the tombstones and let out an inaudible cry.

"Why did you leave me?", she cried.

"Please come back to me".

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬●  
Comments? Favs?  
Byeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
